Putting It Back Together
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: Fran loses her husband Maxwell, and has to start all over with three kids under the age of eighteen. Will their new lives in San Francisco be everything they hoped for, or will they regret ever moving there? Happy reading everyone.


**Putting It Back Together**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Empty Room**

Fran Sheffield sat alone in what used to be the room she shared with her husband, and lifelong best friend and partner. In the 18 years they've been married, she and Maxwell have had three kids, aside from the three he already had with his first wife, Sarah. They had the twins, Jonah and Eve, on their first year anniversary, so they're 17 now. Then when the twins were three years old, they were all surprised when they got another girl, and they named her Skylar Dawn. She's fourteen and being the youngest Sheffield child, and the youngest girl, she was Daddy's pride and joy. While holding a few pictures of the family, and their wedding picture, Fran hears someone in Skylar's room talking to her. She hears a woman's voice and realizes that it's only Mrs. Riley, whom her and her husband, have recently bought the house. Fran had no other choice and she was forced to sale their home just to cover the funeral expenses and past medical bills when a truck crossed the middle lane and plowed into Maxwell's car, killing him instantly.

"You know honey, I know where you're coming from baby. I lost my Dad when I was four. There are so many things I wish I could remember about him. You just lost yours a couple of months ago. You being fourteen, there's so many things you'll remember forever. That will help get you through. I wish there was something I could do for you and your family. I hate it that you have to let your childhood home go, just to pay for final expenses. Hey, tell ya what. Anytime at all, that you wanna come here and revisit your old bedroom, or sit in what was your Father's office, I'm not going to stop you." Joanna tells her.

"Thanks Mrs. Riley. You're right. I'll remember my Dad for years to come and the next time I'm walking in the park somewhere and I catch the scent of a Meyer cigar, I'll think of him, and I'll smile. I've gotta go see if Mom is ready. We have to go rescue Jonah and Eve from Grandma's apartment. They keep wanting to come with us and we've all said no." Skylar replies.

Fran's in the kitchen with Mr. Riley, finishing up the last bit of the paperwork when Skylar comes in there and starts looking for something. Niles had told her that he put something under the counter, up in the corner, and it's taped up where no one would find it but her.

"What are you looking for sweet girl?" Fran asks.

"Uncle Niles said he left something for me in the cabinet. It's taped up in the corner, and I don't see it." Skylar says, while climbing up inside the cabinet, and then she sees the envelope. She sits there with a little pocket flash light, reading the note.

"My dearest Skylar. I was there when Jonah and Eve were born, and I was there with you too. Your Auntie C.C. and I will be just fine back in England. It is our wish that you will come out here over summer break and go horseback riding and enjoy the tennis courts and swimming pool. I know that your brother and sister are going to pursue careers out of highschool and go into the theater department like your Father. You on the other hand just never seemed to care about that, and you were always in the kitchen with Ciara, Justin, and I, helping us with whatever we were making, and you seemed to have such a passion for it. Inside the envelope, you will find $80,000. That's for your funding at culinary school, as well as whatever you may need or want. I've talked with your Mother already and she knows about this. It's only gonna take around $30,000 for your collage, so the rest is an added bonus so you can get your first home when you're ready, and maybe a car so you can get back and forth from collage to home. I know you're smart with money and it's not going to be blown stupidly. Well, I'm gonna wrap this up for now. As soon as we get everything squared away with your Auntie C.C.'s Father's estate, we'll be calling and working out the details on you coming out for the summer if you'd like to. We love you kid, reach for the stars, keep your nose clean and stay out of trouble. Bye for now dear, Love always, Uncle Niles and Auntie C.C." Skylar silently reads to herself, and then she just cries.

"Mom? Did you really know about this?" Skylar asks, as she climbs up out of the cabinet.

"Yeah honey, I did. At first it kind of bothered me but, it's completely okay. They did it because they know that I've still got three kids under 18, that need schooling and all kinds of different things. Come on, we'd better go get Jonah and Eve before they hang themselves from dealing with your Grandmother. Mr. Riley, please take care of the place. I'm gonna go take one last look at the bedroom." Fran says, and she makes her way up the stairs, with Skylar behind her.

"This doesn't make any sence Daddy. I was your baby girl. We were going to go to Montana over spring break and see the sights there like you promised. I love you Daddy." Skylar tells him, and she's still able to feel him there.

"Maxwell honey, I wish you was still here with me. In a lot of ways I'm reminded that you are. You're with me in the way Jonah smiles when he's up to his little evil self. You're with me in the way Eve has a drive to get things done, and you're with me in the way that Skylar loves and accepts everyone for who they are, and the way they are. I'll never forget the years we had or the love on top of those years. I'll miss you sweetheart." Fran says, and Skylar looks at her and says, "Mama?" About that time, Fran puts her arm around Skylar's shoulders, and Skylar turns to her and just grabs her, and starts bawling.

"I was wondering when you'd break on me. Come on baby. Let's go get your brother and sister. It's a long drive we're looking at. Maybe a few hours at the most. San Francisco's going to be fun though, I promise." Fran tells her, and she leads her out of the empty room, and they cry on each other, the whole way down the stairs, and out to the loaded up mini van.

 **Chapter Two**

 **New Neighborhood**

The whole way from L A to San Francisco, all Fran heard Jonah and Eve talk about was how essentric their Grandma is. Finally, she pulls the van over at a gas station to ask about directions to Prescott Street, and she tells them, "If you two don't stop it, I'm gonna have the both of you walking the rest of the way. I know how your Grandmother is. I lived with her for 28 years. Now genug already! Geez."

"Good morning. How are you doing today? What can I do for ya?" The lady at the register asks when she sees her come in.

"I'm getting fourty in gas on pump number five, and I need some breakfast sandwiches, and directions please." Fran tells her.

"Okay, the sandwiches are right over here. Not sure what all we got left. We have bacon egg and cheese, sausage egg and cheese, then just egg and cheese for those who are not crazy about meat." The lady replies.

"Whatever's fine for us. We're Jewish, my three kids and I. Usually we don't do pork, but at this point, we'll take what we can get. What's the total?" Fran says when a lady in her mid thirties comes in and someone says, "Hey Phoebe! You're gonna be late for work honey."

"Yeah I know. I forgot something. It's been a rough weekend and I need an energy drink. Got any Rockstars? Yesterday you was out." Phoebe replies, and she smiles and waves at Fran.

"Yep. Okay hon, your total is gonna be $60.87. Fourty in gas and the rest is your sandwiches and milks. How old are your kids?" The lady tells her, after answering Phoebe.

"I have seventeen year old twins, boy and girl. Then another girl who's fourteen. I need directions to Prescott Street too." Fran replies, and the lady tells her, "Oh shoot. That's right. Okay, you wanna go straight down this road, come to a little corner store, and turn right. That will take you right to Prescott." The lady says when Phoebe comes back with her energy drink and says, "That's okay Becky. I live over on Prescott. I'll take the other way into work, so she can follow me and I'll lead her that way. The name's Phoebe Turner."

"Fran Sheffield. Thanks. We've been driving since last night from L A. Stopped to get some sleep, then we just got here today." Fran replies, and she pays for everything then goes outside with Phoebe where she hears, "Finally Ma, we're starving here."

When they get to Prescott Street, Fran sees a gorgeous older looking house and when she gets out of her van, she asks Phoebe about it.

"That's where I live with my two sisters, our husbands, and all our kids. I gotta get to work, but if you guys need any help with anything, just go over to the manor, and let whoever answers know that I showed you where you was trying to get to. They'll help you. Bye guys, nice meeting you." Phoebe tells her, while waving out the window and driving away.

"Pretty nice looking neighborhood from what I've seen so far." Fran says, while everyone's still finishing with their breakfast.

"It's not so bad I guess. Wonder what people do around here for fun." Skylar replies, with her mouth full, and almost choking.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. See what happens? Ya got asthma anyway, so quit it. Finish eating guys then we gotta start unloading. I have to go enroll you all in school here too." Fran tells them, but first getting onto Skylar. The kids get done eating, after begging their Mom to get her to eat too, which she wouldn't. They start getting boxes out of the van, and while Fran's on the phone with the moving van, Piper comes out next door, to get the newspaper, and she sees them.

"Hi guys. How are you guys this morning?" Piper asks the kids.

"Good, and yourself?" Jonah replies as he shakes her hand.

"Not bad. What a polite young man. Just gonna be really bored today since I'm off work. Unless, you guys let me give you a hand with stuff. Don't worry, my sister Phoebe called on her way to work and told me about you guys. I'm safe. You can talk to me. I have two kids and another one on the way." Piper tells them.

"Hey. I'll talk in a minute hon. These movers are such idiots." Fran says from the front of the van. Piper offers them her help, and Eve asks the only question she could think of about the new neighborhood, saying, "Is there any fun spots around here?"

"Depends on what your idea of fun is honey. What do you have in mind?" Piper replies.

"Well, we all love roller blading, video games, and malls." Eve tells her, and Piper just nods her head for a second, thinking.

"There's an arcade near my night club. They have all sorts of games in there, and then there's a skating park down the road from the arcade. I like to turn P3, my night club, into a karoke night once a week, and anyone even people under 21 can be in there then." Piper says, almost losing their interest. Fran finally gets off the phone with the movers, tells her kids what's going on, introduces herself and her kids to Piper, then she takes Piper up on her offer of unloading things and helping unpack.

The next morning, since they are still off for summer break, the Halliwell kids are out in the pool in the back, and they're making so much noise that Skylar and her brother and sister, instantly wanna go see what's going on.

"Guys, we have a lot of work to do on getting things straightened up here. You all have your rooms to get organized, I have to put everything in the kitchen where it goes cause I'm sure you're all getting tired of take out. I know I am. There's just too much to do right now. I'm sorry, maybe another day. You're gonna have to be registered for school too here before long." Fran explains when there's someone at the door.

"Hello. Can I help ya young man?" Fran asks, when she opens the door and sees the oldest Halliwell boy, Wyatt, standing there.

"Whoa." Eve and Skylar say together, seeing him just in his swimming trunks.

"Hey, I'm Wyatt. Piper's son? I'm her oldest one. Anyway, she and everyone else at the manor, sent me over to invite the four of you to our cook out and maybe you all could swim with us or whatever. It's awfully hot out today, and you guys are new here. Y'all in?" Wyatt asks.

"Uh huh." Eve and Skylar say again, together.

"Girls, stop it. Hey man, how ya doing? I'm Jonah. You're around my age right?" Jonah asks, shaking his hand.

"I'm fifteen. How old are you?" Wyatt asks.

"Eve and I are seventeen. Skylar's fourteen. Ma, what do ya think? Could we all go over? That would solve our supper problem and I don't think that school starts here for another two weeks." Jonah asks, almost begging. Before Max died, he made Jonah promise that he would be the man of the house since Brighton is full grown with his own family, and Jonah graciously accepted that role.

"Alright son. If that's what you all want to do, then we'll go over there. Wyatt, give us about ten minutes to find everything and we'll be over okay. Thank your family for inviting us." Fran says, and Wyatt replies with, "Mrs. Sheffield, you could tell em. You're coming over, and you shouldn't be shy to talk to my family. We're good people, I promise."

 **Chapter Three**

 **The Breakdown**

While everyone's enjoying the pool, and Leo and Wyatt are helping with the grill, Eve and Jonah are talking to Phoebe and Piper about how they're sort of dreading a whole new school.

"The school system is really good here. They don't tolerate bullying, or any kind of bull crap. There's all sorts of people who you can talk to if you need to." Phoebe tells them, while she struggles to open a small jar of pickles. Jonah holds his hand out to her and says, "Here. Let me see that." With one quick turn of his wrist, the jar pops open and he takes at least one pickle, hands the jar back to Phoebe and says, "Easy peesy." Then, he continues with their conversation.

"That's not what's bothering us. We've always been in private school since our Dad was a theater producer of broadway plays. Well that's what he done in New York, then when we came out here, he was still in the theater department, but later sent people onto broadway. We've never been in public school, and I know it's gonna be way different." Jonah replies, then he sees Skylar on the other side of the pool, and she's got her arms rested on the side of it, and laying her chin on her arms.

"I worry about Skylar more than us though. Phoebe, when she was born, we didn't have time to get to the hospital. We were only three, and I still remember to this day, telling Dad that there was something wrong with Mom, and that she didn't look very good. By the time he got to the bedroom to check on her, she was in full blown labor, and we were going to Grandma's. When we got back home later that night, there was Skylar, in Dad's arms. Come to find out, weather he knew what he was doing or not, he delivered her. His breath was the first thing she smelled because he had to breath into her lungs. They've been inseperable ever since. That girl was his whole world. He loved us just as much, but you see where I'm going with this." Eve explains and Phoebe nods her head and says, "Yeah. I do."

"I see it too. She's suffering from seperation anxiety. I really hope she bounces back to where she doesn't have to do what we all did when we lost Mom." Piper says.

"What's that sis? What's going on over here?" Prue asks.

"Skylar. She's dealing with seperation anxiety. I just told Phoebe, and Jonah and Eve that I hope she doesn't have to do what we did when we lost Mom." Piper explains.

"Counseling. Yeah, that's rough. Sucks too. I sure hope she doesn't have to do that. Sherry Jayne! Quit it, or you'll get out." Prue says, while getting onto her daughter for doing flips off the side of the pool.

"Hey, Skylar. I wanted to ask you something." Wyatt says, while taking a seat where she's standing in the pool.

"Yeah?" Skylar replies, as she tries to wipe her eyes but with her hands being wet from the water, it didn't go well.

"There's an arcade next to my Mom's club, and well, just thought you might like to go get something to eat and drink and hang out and talk sometime." Wyatt tells her.

"Yeah. Sounds good to me. What have ya got planned for this weekend?" Skylar asks, and she is finally smiling.

"I don't have a thing planned, unless you decide to join me for all of that Friday night, and then maybe again Saturday." Wyatt says, and Leo whispers to Piper, "Hey honey, I think our son's working on a girlfriend."

"I see that." Piper replies, when Wyatt lifts Skylar out of the pool, and they go over to the picnic table to talk.

"Come on honey, talk to me. What's got you so upset? I understand you lost your Dad but, would he want you to be this upset?" Wyatt asks, as he wraps her towel around her shoulders. As soon as he lifted her out of the pool, the wind started blowing and she got cold.

"No, he wouldn't. It's just that, he and I were going to do so much this summer. We were going to go to England over the summer, and then come next spring break, we were gonna go to Montana and see some sights there and go horse back riding together. Wyatt, my Dad and I were inseperable. What am I gonna do without him? Why did he just up and leave like that?" Skylar says, finally letting it all out. Wyatt gets her in an embrace and tells her, "Oh honey. What happened was not your Dad's fault. My Mom and your Mom have talked already about what happened. He was trying to get home with a surprise for your Mom, who was home sick with the flu. While crossing the highway, onto a side street, a drunk driver hit him head on. He had no choice in the matter. He didn't want to leave you all behind. None of us ever want to leave our loved ones behind, it's just, when our number's called, that's it. I wish I could say that I understand but, I can't even begin to imagine."

"Thanks Wyatt. It's really nice to be able to talk about it without someone saying, "You don't need to beat yourself up with these memories. Or, you need to just let it go." I can't do that. I can't just let it go. It also does a body good to be able to talk about stuff. I appreciate this." Skylar tells him when Leo announces that it's time to eat.

Later that night when the pool's closed up and everyone's in their rooms for the night, Skylar is sitting by her bedroom window with it opened just enough to feel a breeze coming in. She thinks for a second on what she's going to put in a letter, then it comes to her. She gets out a pad of paper, and sets to work on her letter.

"Dear Dad, this letter is for both you and Mom. I'm still trying to come to terms with everything. Nothing about this makes any sence at all. You were my everything, and we were going to do so much. After talking with Wyatt today, I realized that I can still do everything we were going to do, but on my own. I'll do it myself, for the both of us. I don't blame Mom for being sick with the flu and you going out to get stuff for her during her recovery. There's no way I ever could, for I know she's hurting too. You don't just build a life with someone for so many years, have them taken from you, and then you're all hunky dory with it, that just doesn't happen. I'll always miss you and love you Dad but, it's like Wyatt said today, you would not want me to sit and cry all the time because you're gone, because you're not really gone. You're still in my heart, my thoughts, and of course, I got your feet. And your nose, and your eyes, and Maggie was even saying last month at your funeral, that I got your body build too. I love you Dad. Mom, the rest of this letter is for you. I know I've been a spoiled selfish little brat since Dad's been gone. For that I'm sorry. I can't stand the way that you and Grandma and Grandpa fight over the phone. I think to myself when that happens, "God, if only this was Mom in my shoes, not having her Dad to argue with anymore, maybe she'd stop." I get it though. Grandma can be a pain in the tuchis. She does not even realize she's doing it. Anyway, to get back on point here. I know that Dad wanted me to do theater and keep the tradition going and all but, since Eve and Jonah are gonna do that, I'm going to get through school then use the money that Uncle Niles and Aunt C.C. gave me, and I'm going to Culinary School. The only thing Daddy ever really wanted was for his children to be happy. Because of age numbers being different with all of us kids, of course I'm gonna be here longer than Jonah and Eve so, I wanted to let you know Mom that from here on out, there will be no more rebelling on my part. From now on, I'm here to help you with whatever you may need me to do. I love you Mom, and I'm sorry for my being distant here lately. It's time to pull myself up by my boot straps and put my big girl panties on as Aunt C.C. would say, and face the harsh realities that things are different now, and it's time to plot a new course. Dad, til we see you again, we all love you and miss you. Mom, I'm so sorry for everything, and I love you more than you'll ever know. Love always, Skylar Dawn." Skylar checks her spelling and wording then realizes that it's well after 2:00 in the morning, and she starts putting everything away.

"I'd better get to bed. It's Thursday and Wyatt and I are going to the arcade Friday. I've got a lot to do to make sure I'm ready." Skylar says to herself when her Mom, who was up anyway, knocks on her door.

"What in God's name are you doing still up at this hour honey?" Fran asks, coming into her room.

"I was gonna show you this in the morning but, here. I wrote both you and Dad a letter. Had a lot on my mind since he's been gone, and this is for the both of you. I'm going to bed." Skylar replies. Fran hugs her, then takes the letter downstairs to read it in front of the fireplace.

"Oh Skylar baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. Max, that little girl ain't much of a little girl anymore. It's sad to think she's saying sorry for her attitude, when it's only normal that she's hurting right now." Fran says in a sigh while she continues to read. She finishes the letter, then lays it on the table in the kitchen, thinking maybe Skylar will want to bury it for her Dad the next day.

 **Chapter Four**

 **England**

It's been two years since Fran and the kids got to San Francisco, and in that time frame, Wyatt and Skylar have hooked up. Eve and Jonah have graduated highschool and went straight to collage. Wyatt being 17 now, and Skylar being 16, their parents think they have to always watch them like hawks. Wyatt has just finished his homework, and getting ready for another date with Skylar when he starts to just stare at their recent picture.

"Honey, I really want to ask my Mom and Dad about what you and I've discussed but, I know what their answer will be." Wyatt says barely above a whisper, talking to the picture.

"Hey son, when you get a minute, we need to talk to you." Leo tells him, while passing by his room on his way back from the bathroom. Wyatt just tells him he'll be right down then sets the picture back on it's spot on his dresser.

"You guys wanted to see me? Where's Chris and everyone else at?" Wyatt asks, coming downstairs.

"As soon as he got home and got his homework done, he jumped right in the pool. Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Prue, and all the other kids, took some time away from the house for awhile. What we wanted to talk to you about is, Skylar's leaving for the summer next week. I know you and her have finished mid terms and everything so, you have that out of the way." Piper tells him.

"She's leaving? Where's she going?" Wyatt asks, looking heartbroken at his Mother's news.

"She's going to England for the summer. Her Uncle Niles and Aunt C.C. have a horse ranch there and she's going to be doing some culinary classes over break. She's got a passion of becoming a chef when she gets out of highschool." Leo adds to the conversation, and Wyatt just sighs but nods his head.

Later at their dinner date at Quake, Wyatt tells Skylar to go for broke with her culinary dreams, and she just smiles.

"I talked to Uncle Niles and Aunt C.C. today on the phone. Of course, Ma's gonna kill me when she opens the phone bill." Skylar starts to say and Wyatt just grins, wanting her to continue. He tries to keep a smile, even though she won't be there all summer with him.

"They both said that if you would want to join me there over the summer, you're more than welcome. Uncle Niles said I've got a good head on my shoulders, not to do anything stupid until I'm married, which I promised him I wouldn't. They trust me, and I told them all about you. They're really looking forward to meeting you honey. What do ya say? Wanna come?" Skylar explains, while cutting a piece of her steak and saying that's it a bit tough, and that she should work there and show them how it's done.

"Oh babe, I'd love to but, I don't think my Mom and Dad are gonna let me go that far. Yes, I'm almost 18 in another four months, but I still live under their roof. I'll have to talk to them about it first." Wyatt replies, and they get back to their dinner.

When Wyatt's back home and in the kitchen, he's pacing around trying to think of how to ask his Mom and Dad about going with Skylar to England for the summer. He starts thinking out loud and practicing his approach, not knowing that they are just in their bedroom, on the phone with Prue, who's in Texas on business for the auction house.

"Okay guys, here's the deal. You know that Skylar and I have been dating for two years. She's the one I'm going to spend my life with, and although nothing's happened between us, and not going to until we're married, she's invited me to England with her over the summer at her Uncle and Aunt's house. They're gonna say no, I know they will." Wyatt says, when he hears Piper say, "Ya got that right buddy. Leo! Your son's talking about going to England this summer with his girlfriend."

"So what? It's not like they're gonna be all alone over there secluded in the woods. Piper baby, think about this. It's England. He could learn about the culture and different stuff and give a report in history class when school starts back up in August." Leo replies, and Wyatt can only say, "Yeah yeah, Dad that's a great idea. I'll totally do that. Come on Mom, I never get to go anywhere except the underworld on another dang demon hunt. Every time we go down there, pardon my mouth but it's like, "Damn! Put this crap up, we've seen it. What's new about it?" Please Mom, I really wanna go with her. She's already talked to Niles and C.C. and they've said it's okay. So, could I join Skylar in England this summer?"

"If your Dad says it's okay, then I guess it's okay." Piper tells him, and he instantly hugs the both of them, and starts packing since they're leaving in three days.

Two days later, when there's only one day left before they leave for England, Skylar's looking all over her room, for her favorite outfit, after their last day of school for summer vacation, when she hears, "Hey kid. Better give us a hug. We're heading out."

"I'm going to miss you guys so much. This is only going to be your second year of collage so it'll be over soon." Skylar says, while hugging her brother and sister. Jonah picks her up under her arms and tells her, "There are no words to describe just how proud of you we both are. You're in a serious relationship, we know you aren't doing anything until you're married, you've got a great guy who loves you more than his own life, you're going to culinary school, and you're by far the smartest 16 year old that we know. We'll see you at Thanksgiving okay."

"I'll have a good meal fixed too." Skylar tells them both. She gets back to looking for her outfit then finishes packing, hoping it's going to be a summer to remember.

Three days later, Skylar and Wyatt step off the plane in England and she's looking all over the place for Niles when she hears, "Hey stranger." She turns around and is face to face with C.C. and Ciara, and they both have something for her.

"Aunt C.C.! Ciara, oh my gosh, I've missed you both so much." Skylar cries out, grabbing the both of them for a hug.

"I think you've grown at least four inches since we seen you last." Ciara tells her.

"What's in the bags?" Skylar asks, while Wyatt sees about their luggage. He's directed to baggage claim, and while he's getting their stuff, Skylar sits down with C.C. and Ciara to go through everything they brought for her.

"There's some stuff from your Uncle Niles and even Justin. They got together and picked up some things for Wyatt as well." C.C. tells her, and she pulls out a new wallet and a brand new, name brand pair of blue jeans, and an American Eagle sweatshirt.

"Oh, he's going to love these. What's that in the bottom?" Skylar says, and when she looks on the very bottom of the bag, she finds a book by Wyatt's favorite author, James Patterson. Skylar looks at the title and says, "This is it. He's been looking for this book everywhere. No book store at home seems to have it. Oh Thank You all for this stuff."

"Look in the light blue bags and tell us what you think." C.C. replies, and when Skylar opens up a clothing box, she finds a highly coveted chef's coat that's her favorite colors, orange and yellow, just like her Mom. She looks even farther and finds a brand new name brand outfit as well. Wyatt comes back with their luggage, they get everything loaded up, and then head toward the ranch which Niles and C.C. have named, Brightmore Estate. They even put their initials in the wooden sign, and Justin's and Ciara's.'

A few days after they get to England, Skylar's in the kitchen with Niles, preparing for a junior chef's challenge on "Chopped" and Wyatt's riding horses with Justin.

"Come on now. You know this. I've showed you before how to use Oregano. It's just an herb honey." Niles tells her.

"Oh! I've got it now. I'll sprinkle these over the sauce to give the pasta an extra kick in flavor. Thanks Uncle Niles." Skylar replies, and she's still as nervous as ever about her competetion in a few days. While she's boiling the pasta and chopping the Oregano and adding the other spices, Fran calls to see how she and Wyatt are enjoying their stay.

"She's not gonna be relaxing much while she's here if Niles has anything to say about it. How are you doing?" C.C. replies, on the phone with Fran.

"Still bad on some days. I'm okay for the most part. There's a guy at work named Dan. He said he used to live around here, and he keeps trying to get me to go on a date with him. You say Niles is really busting Skylar's tail huh?" Fran says.

"Oh yeah. He's got her in the kitchen getting her ready for a Chopped Junior competetion in a few days." C.C. says when she hears Skylar yell, "Fire!"

"Is she okay?" Fran asks.

"She's fine. Niles is teaching her how to use the blow torch. She's doing that to melt the cheese faster on the garlic bread. He told her whenever she goes to use that, to yell fire so everyone will stay back away from her. How's Jonah and Eve?" C.C. tells her.

"They're in collage. Eve's studying Nursing and Jonah even left the theater department. I guess it was too painful for all of them. Skylar wants to be a chef, Eve's wanting to be a Nurse, Jonah's into structual engineering now, Maggie ain't with Micheal and she's still doing Journalism. Brighton is a Doctor in Omaha Nebraska, and even our little Gracie, has made a good career for herself. We all thought she'd be a Counselor, but she's not. She's working as a Teacher now." Fran explains.

"You've got your hands full that's for sure. I can't get Justin to do anything but ride horses all day long. I've been after him to go into Veterinary School and he seems okay with the idea but I want him to have a passion for it, not just do it because I've hounded him to do so. Oh Fran, gotta go honey. Niles just hollered and said supper's done. I've gotta go round up Wyatt and Justin. I think Ciara's in the kitchen with Niles and Skylar." C.C. says, and Fran tells her to give her love to everyone.

When the summer's over, Wyatt and Skylar are boarding their flight to head back home, and Niles stops Wyatt for a second.

"Young man. I want to tell you something. That girl's been through a lot, and she thinks the world of you. I couldn't have prayed for a better man to come into her life than you. Take good care of her okay." Niles tells him.

"I will Niles. I promise. Thanks." Wyatt replies.

"I know. You take good care of both of you. Here. I want to give you this. Skylar's already taken care of and set for life. This is for the both of you. There's already money there for you both." Niles says, while handing him a bank card for Old National in San Francisco. Wyatt just puts his hand over his mouth and almost cries at his generosity.

"I can't believe this. Thank You." Wyatt tells him as their number's called. Skylar goes to get her bags and Wyatt stops her and says, "Nope. That's the man's job." They get on the plane and Skylar tells Niles, C.C., Justin, and Ciara, that she'll call the minute they get back home, then the plane's taking off down the runway, and soon out of sight.

 **Chapter Five**

 **The New Job**

When school is only a week from starting back up, Wyatt's preparing for his senior year, while Skylar looks for work. She's in the kitchen laying out different things for some lunch one afternoon when Fran comes in, talking on the phone with Dan. Piper was just dumbfounded when the same neighbor Dan that she dated, was back in town and living there again. He and Fran met up at work, started talking about how they've both had their hearts broken so many times, and before they knew it, they were dating. He's trying to talk her into a dinner date when Skylar says loud enough for Dan to hear, "Ma, I freaking won Chopped Junior. I can handle getting myself dinner tonight. Just go."

"Oh yeah. That's right. I forgot about that. I watched that episode. It was when she was in England and they ran a special of it in that country. How about it Fran? Dinner tonight?" Dan tells her. She hesitates for awhile but finally agrees to go with him.

Later that evening, Skylar's just finishing up with getting her dinner done when Piper knocks on the door.

"Come on in Mama! I'm just about done in here." Skylar calls out.

"Hey, something smells good in here. What are you fixing?" Piper asks, while taking a seat after getting her a coke from the fridge. Piper already knows of Wyatt and Skylar's plans of marrying after she graduates high school, so she's able to just get her something to drink whenever she's over there.

"I'm making pan seared boneless chicken with roasted cheesy potatoes and al dente pasta noodles, over a white wine sauce. I used vinagerette for my salad. Want some?" Skylar replies.

"Sounds great. The main reason I came over tonight is, I need a new chef at Quake and I was hoping you'd be interested." Piper tells her and Skylar kind of nods her head thinking about it for a minute, then turns away from the stove and asks, "When do I start? Cause you know, that school starts back up next Monday. So, how do we do this?"

"Yeah. I know. You'll start tomorrow morning. I have to be there at 5:00 sharp just to open and get everything ready by the time the doors open at 7:00. You'd be surprised what all needs done that early of a morning. There's a lot of prepping to do for breakfast, then you have to get lunch prepped and all. An hour prepping for breakfast, and an hour to prep for lunch. You're gonna be my morning opener. You'll probably most likely be out of there by 2:00 each day." Piper explains.

"Eight, maybe nine hour days. Get an hour for lunch each day. Wait. That's just on weekends though. We're talking throughout the week. What about school each day?" Skylar asks. She prepares their plates and takes a seat across from Piper while they talk more.

"You're my morning opener on weekends, and then during the week, you'll be coming in after school each day. I can switch the schedule around that way you'll still get some hours and so will my other chefs. I can't put you on full time like I'd like to do cause you're still in school, but I can do part time hours. Still interested?" Piper explains.

"Sure. I bet Ma's going to be happy. She has a small passion for cooking but I bet Daddy's rolling over in his grave." Skylar replies when Wyatt comes to the kitchen door and says, "Mom. You're needed at home. Melinda got into the flour and then into the baking soda, not to mention some water, and she's trying to make some sort of paste."

"I gotta go. You gonna be ready to head out that early in the morning?" Piper asks Skylar who is still chewing a bite of her chicken and she nods her head yes.

"Yeah. Let me finish eating and everything, clean up the kitchen, and I'll go grab a hot bath, and hit the bed. See ya in the morning." Skylar tells her.

"I'll be over here to pick ya up around 4:45. Can you get up that early hon?" Piper says, while putting her jacket on, and Skylar rounds up her dinner for her on a paper plate.

"Used to do it before we lost Daddy. He'd have to be at the theater sometimes before breakfast in the morning, and we all had to go too for some reason. See ya in the morning. Wyatt honey, goodnight and I love you." Skylar replies.

"Love you too baby." Wyatt says through the screen door.

"Okay then. If you can be up that early once again, and be ready to go, I'll see you in the morning." Piper says as she hugs her and kisses her forehead.

The next morning, bright and early, Skylar's up before the crack of dawn and in the shower by 3:00. Fran hears her and goes to the bathroom door.

"Skylar honey, are you sick? It's pretty early to get a shower." Fran says through the door.

"No Ma. I'm fine, just getting ready for work. I'll explain everything when I get out. By the way, Maggie and Brighton, and even Grace called last night while you were out. They did a three way calling thing and said this weekend they're all flying out for a family get together." Skylar replies.

"Nice to know that sweetie. Now I have to go to the store and get a bunch of stuff to grill out and everything. It may only be Wednesday but still a lot to do between now and then. See ya downstairs." Fran tells her, while tapping on the door with her open palm like they always do with each other.

Skylar gets downstairs about twenty minutes later and Fran already has some coffee made so they can talk. Fran didn't even know that Skylar drank coffee now, but she walks into the kitchen in a white, decked out chef's uniform that says Quake on the upper right hand side of it in front.

"When did this happen honey? How are you gonna do this when you have school still?" Fran asks while Skylar grabs some coffee. She takes a sip, smiles, and then sits down to talk.

"Well. It's like this. The coffee? I've only been drinking since I was twelve. Piper came over last night and she and I talked. She's needing a chef at Quake, and I got the job. I'm the morning opener on weekends and school breaks, but then once school starts up again, until I graduate, I'll be going in after school and working til around ten. I can still get my homework done and everything, and like I said, we're talking eight maybe nine hour days. I can do this Mom. It's what I've dreamed of for quite awhile now. Let me try this please." Skylar explains.

"I can only voice my concerns that you're gonna wear yourself thin. Don't over do it though. You'll be great at this, I know you will. What time you gotta be there today?" Fran replies.

"We open at 7:00. Piper and I have to be there at 5:00 to get everything ready and I'll be prepping everything for breakfast and get it all done by 6:30. Once the morning prepping is done, I'll go to the shed and get what all's needed for the day, make sure things are tidy and then open the door at 7:00. We get through breakfast and then around 9:00, while breakfast is still going on, there'll be another chef there and someone doing the lunch prep, and so on and so forth today." Skylar explains farther. She looks at the clock and realizes it's now 4:30.

"Ya got time to eat something?" Fran asks.

"No. Wish I did. She'll be leaving in fifteen minutes so I gotta go. I have to make sure I have everything I need for today." Skylar replies, when she hears Piper's jeep start up outside. She runs out to see if it's time to go yet and Piper tells her she's only starting it so it can warm up. Skylar heads back inside for a few minutes to make sure she has everything, then tells her Mom she'll see her later. She then goes back outside to wait for Piper, hoping she has a good first day for her new career.

 **Chapter Six**

 **The Magical Secret Comes Out**

Skylar's been working at Quake for over two months and her and Wyatt have discussed when they're getting married. He's almost out of school and busting his butt to get the best grades so he can finish early. Skylar's only 17 now and still in eleventh grade. Even at the top of her class, she has promised to stay in school and graduate with her class. She's off work one afternoon, sitting in her room, watching a movie that was hers and her Dad's favorite when Wyatt knocks on the back door.

"Come on in honey." She calls out, knowing his knock.

"Hey. I was needing to ask you something, if ya don't mind." Wyatt tells her and then she hears her phone ringing. She holds up her finger for a second and answers.

"Oh hi Maggie! I haven't heard from you in forever. What's up?" Skylar asks her older sister.

"Yeah right. It's only been two months maybe. Hey, I have some good news. I know none of us were able to come in for a visit a couple months ago like we had planned but, let Mom know if you would, that early tomorrow morning, we're all coming in for a week's vacation. Brighton and his family, Grace and her family, and Shayla and I. You know that Micheal left already right?" Maggie explains and Skylar nods her head and says, "Yeah. He was no good for you hon."

"Everything okay baby?" Wyatt asks. Skylar nods her head yes indicating that everything's alright and she tells Maggie, "Hey I'll let Mom know everything. I will have to call you back if you'd like for me to. My Fiance is over here and he needs to talk to me."

"Fiance!? Son of a shit bisquit! When did this happen?" Maggie asks, while quoting her favorite movie, "Deadpool" and Wyatt can only smile cause he over heard her say that.

"Around six months ago. No wait, longer than that. Everyone knew before we did really. We met when I was only fourteen and he was fifteen. Started dating not long after that, and now we're engaged. He's working all the time, I've got my chef's career that I'm working on. I've been working at Quake with Piper as her main chef. Well, there's other chefs there, I'm just the head chef at only seventeen." Skylar replies.

"You're doing good for yourself kid. I'll give ya that much. Hey, listen I have to run. Shayla is needing my help with supper. See ya soon." Maggie tells her.

"So honey, what did you need to ask me? And sorry about that. Maggie and I don't see each other much. I don't see Grace anymore either, and Jonah and Eve are in collage, and Brighton's a doctor in Omaha Nebraska. My family's scattered here there and everywhere." Skylar says.

"You're fine. I was wanting to ask you, what date you'd like for us to be married. I know at the end of the school year, is what we said. I'm out of there already. Just waiting on you now honey." Wyatt tells her.

"We also said when we're both 18. You're that now, and I will be in April. How about then? Just two weeks before I graduate?" Skylar replies, and Fran comes in and asks, "What's two weeks before you graduate honey?"

"Us getting married Ma. I'll be 18 in April, and we were thinking about two weeks before I graduate, we could be married then. My last name could be Halliwell on my graduation certificate." Skylar explains.

"Let me call Brighton and Jonah first to run it by them. You know before you give me that look, that your Father made them the men of the family if he ever left us." Fran replies.

"Fine, okay. Whatever you need to do." Skylar says, and she starts getting her clothes out for work in the morning, and since she and Wyatt are engaged anyway already, she is now just standing in her bedroom, in her shorts and bare feet with just her sports bra on.

"Think that's lady like sweetie?" Fran asks.

"He's my Fiance Ma. I have nothing to hide from him." Skylar replies, and she gives Wyatt a quick kiss before going and getting her shower.

"Let me know what they decide, I've gotta get back over here at the manor. I told Mom and Dad I'd help them put shelves up in the hall closet tonight. Aunt Prue should be back sometime in the morning too." Wyatt tells her.

"Oh good. I've missed her since she's been gone. I'll be out in a bit. Hopefully, we'll know something soon. Love you." Skylar says, and she makes her way down the hall and into the bathroom. Fran smiles at Wyatt and pats him on the shoulder, then she goes to make her phone call.

Later that night, Skylar wakes up crying because she gets to missing her Dad again, and when she sneaks out of the house to go over and talk to Wyatt, she finds something she didn't bargain for. He's always told her she could come inside anytime she needed to talk to him in the middle of the night, and when she gets to the foyer, she hears two men talking. She doesn't know who they are by their voices, so she crouches down on the far side of the table to listen. She's caught by them and when she screams, here they all come to her rescue.

"Well hello there witches." One demon says to the Halliwell sisters. Skylar's standing there in shock and she asks, "What does he mean by witches? What's going on? I just came over to talk to Wyatt for a few minutes."

"Get out of here!" Piper hollers to Skylar who's about in tears.

"What's going on here Mama? Who are these guys, and who are you guys?" Skylar replies, asking question after question. She doesn't get an answer out of anyone because just as they were about to answer her, the demon throws her up against the wall, knocking her out. Piper blows him up after they had to battle the both of them, and then Leo works on Skylar who had a gash on her head. She wakes up, and just looks at him.

"Take it nice and slow. Come on over here on the couch. We all need to talk." Leo tells her while picking her up and carrying her over to the couch.

Around an hour has passed since the magical secret has been revealed, and Skylar's just about in tears when they get done explaining everything to her.

"So, you all are in the magical community? Wyatt honey, what about you?" Skylar asks them.

"Yes babe. Even me. I wanted so bad to tell you about this, but I was afraid of how you'd react." Wyatt tells her.

"I had the same problem with Andy so many years ago. I ended up losing him when he found out the truth. He came back though, but then he was killed, right over there by that clock." Prue explains to her. Skylar gets up from the couch, heads toward the door, but then stops.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Phoebe asks her.

"I love you all so much. I've gotten to know each one of you in the almost four years that we've been living next door. I mean, I'm about to become a part of your family. I just want you to know, that I truly believe in my heart, that if you guys were bad people, you would have left me there knocked out on the floor. Your secret is safe with me, and Wyatt. I still want to marry you. Nothing has changed, and I can't wait to become a part of this family. Mama, I'll see you in the morning. We've got a lot of work to do remember?" Skylar tells them all. They all hug her and make sure that she gets back across the yard safely, and when she goes into the kitchen door, they all see that the light is being turned on, and it's either her, or she's caught.

"Oh no. Fran's going to kill me if that's her in there." Wyatt says.

"Why? For all Fran knows, she's just coming in from the back yard where she was thinking about stuff." Piper tells him and they start to clean up the place from their recent visitors.

When Piper is starting up the car the next morning for work, Skylar's out front like usual and ready to go. She sees that smile from Piper, and she knows that everything's going to be okay.

"I have a huge favor to ask of you." Skylar says to her.

"Sure. What's that?" Piper replies.

"You know when I came over earlier, that I said I came over to talk to Wyatt?" Skylar asks.

"Yeah. Was everything okay?" Piper asks her.

"Yes and no. I keep telling Ma that I'm okay, when I'm really not. I just miss my Dad so much and I wish there was a way I could talk to him again and see him for maybe five minutes. That's all I need is five minutes. Sounds stupid doesn't it?" Skylar explains.

"No sweet girl, it doesn't. We all missed our Mom so much and our Grams, that we did something to be able to talk to them and to see them. We summoned them. Now, if you really wanna do this, and you don't have to tell your Mom about this until after you're 18 cause she would probably freak out. You come over after work today and we can do this to bring your Dad to you." Piper tells her, and she's all for it.

As planned, when Skylar comes in from work at Quake, she's in her room getting stuff for a shower, and to change out of her work clothes, when her Mom and Dan walk by her bedroom.

"Everything okay in there Sky?" Fran asks.

"Yeah. Just grabbing a shower, getting out of my work outfit, then heading over to the manor. Piper and I are doing something." Skylar replies.

"Okay honey. Have fun." Fran says.

"Will do. Hello Dan, how are you?" Skylar calls out.

"How did you know I was here? And I'm fine, how are you?" Dan replies and Skylar only smiles and rolls her eyes.

"I can smell your after shave. You guys going out tonight again?" Skylar tells him, while asking them about a date. She opens her bedroom door, and is standing there in her barefeet, shorts, and sports bra again like so many times before.

"Skylar Dawn. This is not Wyatt. You can't be doing this." Fran tells her.

"It's okay. I have a niece who's a Mother now and still does that. It covers more than a bikini bathing suit. I think you and Jenny would get along pretty well." Dan says, and Skylar makes her way into the bathroom.

"Wait a second." Fran says.

"What?" Skylar asks.

"That's the outfit your Dad got for you, right before he passed away. You said when you opened that gift, you were never going to wear it except for him." Fran replies, referring to the demin skirt and Batman shirt he had gotten her for her thirteenth birthday. She just nods her head and says, "Yeah, well. I just figured he got it for me so, it wouldn't kill me to wear it still."

"That was strange. She's wearing that outfit without her Dad seeing her in it." Fran tells Dan once Skylar has closed the bathroom door and started the shower.

"She's just wearing an outfit in memory of her Father. It's okay babe." Dan replies.

"Nuh uh honey, something is going on." Fran says.

An hour later, Skylar is up in the attic at the manor and they have her helping with everything.

"What do I need to do?" Skylar asks.

"Take these candles, put them in a circle, and light them. After that, come over here. Do you have something of your Father's?" Phoebe tells her.

"I only have this. It was his prayer stone that he always carried with him." Skylar says.

"If that's all we've got, it will have to do. Okay. Put that in this bowl, along with some Rosemary, Thyme, and Lavendar. Then, we're all going to join hands, and bring him here with a chant." Piper tells her. Skylar puts everything into the bowl, they join hands and have her to stay quiet so they can work.

"Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, spirit from the other side, cross now the great divide. Be you far or near, Maxwell Sheffield, we call you here." Piper, Prue, and Phoebe, all three chant together. It takes three times of them chanting and then Skylar hears, "Been a long time hasn't it kiddo?" She opens her eyes, and sees her Dad standing there.

"I don't know what to say. I've been wanting to see you and talk to you for so long, but I don't know what to say." Skylar tells him.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to say a word. Just, let me look at you. My goodness. I forgot just how much you look like your Mother." Max says.

"I look a lot like you too. I mean, I really only have your body build and your feet, nose, and eyes. The rest is Mom. How have you been? Oh, that was a stupid question." Skylar replies. Max just smiles and says, "No. It wasn't. I've been great up there. I don't want for you, your Mom, or your brothers and sisters, to ever be afraid of what these ladies do. They're great people and I'm very proud of you for going down the path you're on. This is a good family to be joining. I've met their Mother, and their Grandmother. Very sweet people. Grams is a little too bloody essentric for my taste but, she's nice too."

"Now listen here Maxwell. You were no quick study to adjust on everything. Giving us nine kinds of chaos. Hey kid, how are ya?" Grams says, as she appears next to Max.

"I wasn't that bad. Was I?" Max asks, then Patty shows up.

"Okay, I was that bad. Hey, could you get your Mother here?" Max replies, making them all laugh, then Skylar gets her phone out and calls her Mom.

"Skylar honey, is everything okay? I'm getting ready to leave in a bit." Fran tells her.

"You need to come to the manor please. Don't bring Dan. He wouldn't understand any of what you're about to see. Piper already told me how closed minded he is to stuff." Skylar explains, and Fran is completely confused but tells Dan she'll be right back in a few minutes.

Ten minutes later, Fran is knocking on the attic door, and Prue answers and tells her not to be afraid.

"Honey, I'm Jewish. I've seen things you wouldn't believe." Fran says, and Prue can only say, "You've not seen this." Fran steps inside and sees Maxwell standing there and without even thinking it about any farther, as to how he's there, she runs to him and hugs him.

"I've missed you so much. How are you here? Who are you people really?" Fran asks.

"Witches." Phoebe says.

"Ma. They brought Dad here so we could get closure. They are really great people. They do this every day, fighting demons, keeping the balance of good and evil in check, protecting innocents, and if they were ever going to hurt us, they would have already." Skylar explains.

"Darling, she's telling you the truth. I've gotten to know Patty, their Mom, and Penelope, their Grandmother. They are the best people to trust and be around. They wouldn't hurt anyone and if they've ever lost any innocents they were supposed to save, it's torn their hearts out. We raised Skylar to never be around dangerous people and to trust her gut. Would she be around these ladies if she ever felt anything negative about them when you all first met?" Maxwell explains even farther.

"No. She wouldn't. Everyone has something about them. It's in a person's bloodline. You're either born with something like this, or you're not. Just be careful is what I can say to you all. Skylar, you still have my blessing to marry Wyatt." Fran says, and that makes Skylar break down and cry tears of joy.

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Wedding Bells**

Skylar has finally graduated, and during the graduation celebration, Grace stands up to give her toast to Skylar.

"I was so jealous when Mom had Jonah and Eve. I thought hers and Dad's love had been taken away from me. That sounds selfish of me I know. Then after I got used to them, and Mom announced she was pregnant again, the same feelings came back again. Today, there's no jealousy or resentment of any kind. Today, is a great day of pride and joy. I love you Skylar, and I'm so proud of you. I'm proud to call you my sister, and I know you're going to do great things." Grace says.

"Thank You Grace. I'm really proud of what all you have accomplished too." Skylar tells her. Wyatt is really quiet and not hardly said anything and Fran can see there's something on his mind. She goes over, sits down beside him, and says, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I wanna do something, but I'm not sure if this is the right time or not." Wyatt replies.

"Go for it. I think I know what it is." Fran says. Wyatt sits his glass down, walks over to Skylar who's sitting on the couch, and gets down on one knee.

"Skylar Dawn. From the moment I first met you, there was just something about you, that I fell in love with. You've kept true by my side through thick and thin in the four years that you've been here, and I couldn't ask or pray for anyone as special as you, to come into my life, and into my heart. I've asked Chris to help me with something today." Wyatt says, and he nods toward Chris, who goes over to the CD player and puts the song, "Darling" by the Beach Boys on. He then continues to propose.

"Will you marry me?" Wyatt asks, while showing her the ring.

"Yes. I will marry you Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." Skylar replies, and when she stands up to kiss him, the song continues to play with everyone applauding them.

Two weeks later, the wedding is taking place right there at the manor like so many times before, and Prue's in her room with her sisters and Skylar, getting her ready for her grand entrance.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Phoebe asks, seeing that she's about to cry.

"I'm not sure if Dan knows about you guys or not, but I wish that my Dad could be here today. It just doesn't feel right. I can't do this without him. I love Wyatt but, my Dad has to be here." Skylar tells them. Prue hugs her and says, "I'll be right back." She goes up to the attic, and takes Fran with her.

"What's going on?" Fran asks.

"We're bringing Maxwell here for her today." Prue replies. They get about halfway up there to the attic and they are met on the stairs by Grams, their Mom, and Maxwell.

"We couldn't let him miss this today. Also, Skylar's becoming a part of our family today. We all had to be here for this." Grams tells them and they all hug one another.

"What do we tell Dan? He's going to be super pissed off." Fran says, and Grams tells her, "Honey, I can take care of him. He's going to have to get on board and accept things for what they are, or run away like a scared little chicken cause it is what it is." They get back to Prue's room where Skylar is being fixed up the rest of the way by Phoebe and Piper.

"Got room for one more for this thing?" Maxwell asks, while stepping inside.

"Daddy. You're here." Skylar says, and she almost cries again.

"Hey, no crying. I just got your makeup fixed again." Piper tells her, but it was too late. Skylar's in full blown tears and Piper sort of sighs and tosses the blush brush on the dresser vanity and says, "That's it. I give up."

Everyone gets in their places, and of course, just like they figured, Dan was upset. Fran takes him outside and lets him have it. Skylar goes to the window to watch and it's not a look of anger on his face, it's a look of fear.

"Dan. If I may say something here. I want to let you know, that these women are not to be feared. They are the most big hearted kind people I've ever met in my life. So what!? They're witches. You're only afraid of them because you don't understand them. Well let me tell you that just because you don't understand something, doesn't mean that it's evil. You are not going to ruin this for me today. Do you understand me?" Skylar explains, but she's really letting him have it.

"Yes I do. You're right. They've never given me any reason to believe that they're dangerous or evil. I just worry about them is all. I kind of figured that something was up when Piper and I dated years ago, and I just never knew the severity of it. I'm sorry for my actions. This is your day, and I'm not going anywhere." Dan replies, and then he gets down on one knee as well. Fran asks him, "Uh Dan, what are you doing?"

"What is he doing out there?" Maxwell asks Penelope.

"As if you need to ask son. How many times have you proposed before?" Grams replies.

"Well I'll be. It hurts to see her with someone else but, she does deserve to be happy. She has my blessing." Max says and then they all come back in and Skylar says, "You guys are not going to believe this. Grams, Dan proposed to my Mom. Looks like we're having us another wedding soon. She said yes!"

"Fran, darling. You have my blessing. I want for you to be happy. The same way that Sarah sent you to me, I sent Dan to you." Max tells her, and then Patty gets an idea.

"How about we do a double wedding guys?" Patty asks.

"Do what? Grandma, everyone's waiting now as it is." Skylar says. They go ahead with the double wedding and have the rabbi called already. The songs have been sang and the prayers have been said.

"Dan, do you take Fran as your wife?" Rabbi Moore asks him.

"I do." Dan replies.

"Fran, do you take Dan as your husband?" Rabbi Moore asks, and Fran looks back to Max who nods his head, wipes a tear away, and smiles at her.

"I do." Fran tells him.

"Okay. Now, Wyatt. Do you take Skylar as your wife?" Rabbie Moore asks him.

"Yes Sir, I do." Wyatt replies.

"Skylar, do you take Wyatt as your husband?" Rabbi Moore asks.

"Yes, I do." Skylar says.

"What God has joined together, let no man separate. I now pronounce you husband and wife, and husband and wife. Gentlemen, you may kiss your brides." Rabbi Moore announces and he sets glass wrapped in paper towels down for Dan and Wyatt to stomp on. They do that, then kiss Fran and Skylar, and the whole room is in explosive applause.

"Mozzletov!" Rabbi Moore hollers. The celebration starts right up and unfortunately, Max, Grams, and Patty, were only able to give their congratulations, then they had to leave.

While they're back up with the Elders, Max is looking down on his family, and he just smiles with pride, but wipes a few tears away.

"You okay?" Patty asks him.

"I will be, yeah. Just a little air got in my eyes." Max tells her.

"Max. You don't have to pretend with me. It's okay. I loved Victor so much, and it hurt to see him with someone new after we split. I left him for my white lighter, Sam but still, it hurt. I know what you're feeling. It'll be okay. Just remember the times you had with her, and she'll be up here one day, reunited with you." Patty tells him, and that does help him quite a bit.

"Patty's right dear. I was married so many times though, that I started to not feel anything. I felt pain of course, but it got a little easier each time. Come on, let's go see if they need us for anything." Grams says. Maxwell says that he'll help the Elders with whatever they need help with and on his way to talk to them, he stops for a minute. He looks back down on his family and says to them, "I know you all probably can't hear me but, I want for you all to know how much I love you. I wish I could be there with you all again, but I know that we'll just have to wait until we can all be together again. I love you all, and I'm proud of each and every one of you. Be well, be safe, and take care of each other. I miss you all, my angles."

 **THE END**


End file.
